Гордо
Гордо (англ. '''Gordo')'' — враг и повторяющееся препятствие в серии игр Kirby. Они напоминают серебряные металлические шары с большими глазами. Гордо абсолютно неуязвимы, и Кирби не может засосать их. Всё, что Кирби может сделать с ними — это уклониться от них или же заманить их в яму. Иногда Гордо используются как оружие некоторыми боссами, такими как Месть Виспи. Гордо мало чем отличаются в играх, и всегда имеют почти схожую внешность и методы атаки. Внешний вид Внешность Гордо, как и его форма атаки, остаётся постоянной на протяжении почти каждой игры, с небольшими изменениями. Гордо выглядит как металлический шар фиолетового или синего цвета с круглыми глазами. Из него торчат 8 шипов, которые втягиваются и вытягиваются почти в одно и то же время. Чаще всего эти шипы имеют серебряный цвет, но они были красными или даже золотыми в некоторых играх. В играх Kirby's Dream Land Это первое появление Гордо. В отличии от всех других игр, на официальном изображении к этой игре у него шипы имеют красный окрас вместо металлического оттенка. Он появляется на всех уровнях, кроме уровня Green Greens на обычной сложности. Если Кирби прикоснётся к Гордо в этой игре, тот отнимет у него 3 ед. здоровья, что является половиной от всего здоровья у Кирби. Гордо могут быть найдены даже под водой. Единственный момент, где Гордо могут быть побеждены — это когда Кирби в Mt. Dedede прикасается к своему ложному двойнику. В Экстра Игре Гордо не был заменён, однако уже существующие Гордо теперь движутся быстрее и более беспорядочно. Также, многие боссы и мини-боссы теперь используют Гордо в качестве атак, как например Виспи Вудс выбрасывает Гордо помимо яблок, или же Лололо выпускает их после того, как он запускает ящик. Kirby's Adventure и Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Поведение Гордо не изменилось с Kirby's Dream Land, но теперь они не отнимают 3 ед. здоровья, а только одну, что делает их менее опасными, чем раньше. Такое поведение используется во всех последующих играх Kirby. Kirby's Dream Course Гордо является особым врагом, которого не нужно уничтожать, чтобы появилась лунка, а также он не выбрасывает звёзды в режиме на двух игроков. Более того, их вообще невозможно уничтожить даже при использовании копируемой способности "Искра" (в отличии от Виспи Вудса и Крако). Они ведут себя как обычно, медленно двигаясь взад-вперёд по заданному пути. Однако они становятся ещё опаснее в этой игре из-за ограниченного движения игрока над Кирби во время выстрела, а также есть большая вероятность, что они выбросят Кирби за пределы поля. Гордо является одним из немногих элементов в Kirby's Dream Course, который принуждает игрока рассчитывать время на удар. Kirby's Dream Land 2 thumb|left|Капитан Стич. Гордо в этой игре ведут себя как обычно. Также в этой игре встречается особый Гордо-мини-босс по имени капитан Стич, который в отличии от остальных Гордо может получить урон. Kirby's Block Ball Гордо появляется как враг на Этапе 8. Он выпадает из ветвей Виспи Вудса в качестве атаки. Если Гордо попадёт по ракетке, она уменьшится и, следовательно, станет менее эффективной. Если Кирби попадёт по Гордо, тот будет уничтожен. Это единственная игра, где Кирби может напрямую уничтожить обычного Гордо. Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra Гордо появляется почти в каждом режиме оригинальной игры и её ремейка. Они сохраняют своё свойство, где они либо неподвижно стоят на одном месте, либо двигаются в назначенном направлении, иногда мерцая жёлтым, что указывает на их неуязвимость. Они обычно появляются в неудобных для игрока местах, таких как ветреная зона или путь, по которому должен идти игрок, что повышает вероятность того, что Кирби прикоснётся к Гордо и получит урон. Гордо также используется как атака Твин Вудса и часто используется боссами в Revenge of the King, особенно заметным примером тому является Кабула, которая выпускает Гордо из пушки помимо своих пушечных снарядов. Лололо и Лалала также иногда таскают Гордо вместо коробок, чтобы нанести Кирби урон. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Помимо своей обычной роли, Гордо появляются в различных мини-играх, которые Кирби должен завершить для Сердечных Звёзд. Там встречаются Гордо различных цветов и с разными лицевыми выражениями. В большинстве мини-игр Кирби должен угадать верного Гордо среди остальных. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards thumb|Кирби превращается в [[Колючая Бомба|Колючую Бомбу, которая напоминает Гордо.]] Гордо появляется в нескольких уровнях игры, сохраняя свои характеристики из предыдущих игр: он неуязвим и движется то взад-вперёд, то вверх-вниз, или же стоит неподвижно, служа препятствием. Хотя Гордо появляется очень редко в игре (только в двух или трёх уровнях), смесь способностей "Игла" и "Бомба" даст Кирби возможность превратится в колючий шар, который напоминает Гордо. Акро также выплёвывает Гордо вместе с прочим мусором, таким как черепа и якоря. Если победить Акро в первой фазе в то время как Гордо присутствует на экране, Гордо так же будет уничтожен. Kirby Air Ride Гордо появляется как предмет в этой игре, который может быть получен из зелёных ящиков, но он был переведён неправильно и ошибочно называется "Золотыми шипами" (англ. Golden Spikes). Этот предмет позволяет Кирби бросить трёх массивных Гордо размером со здание в своих соперников. Они наносят массивный урон при столкновении. Если игрок будет чем-то атакован, когда он держит Гордо, он выбросит предмет и Гордо останется лежать в обычных размерах. Гордо также появляется как препятствие в некоторых треках в Air Ride, чаще всего в режиме Time Trial. Kirby Mass Attack Гордо появляется как враг в основной игре, Field Frenzy и Strato Patrol EOS. Если один из Кирби прикоснётся к нему, он будет мгновенно побеждён. Гордо редко движутся, а также существуют их большие варианты. В файлах игры имеются три неиспользуемых пакета спрайтов Гордо: завершённый спрайт Гордо в пузыре, спрайт неизвестного существа, похожего на гибрид Гордо и Блиппера, и спрайт Гордо со хмурым видом (предположительно капитана Стича), который должен был быть врагом в Kirby Quest. Kirby's Return to Dream Land и Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Гордо ведёт себя так же, как и во всех других играх. Он также встречается в Испытаниях Меча, Высокого Прыжка, Бомбы, Воды, Крыла и Предметов в Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Он также появляется в Новых Этапах Испытаний в Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. Он появляется в Испытании Крыла, Боевой Камере Smash EX, а также в Гонках Маголора 1, 2, и EX. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Гордо появляется в обычной игре, где он ведёт себя как обычно, а также его сбрасывает Флавери Вудс DX. Некоторые Гордо появляются ближе к переднему плану (или дальше к заднему плану), чтобы создать впечатление, что они являются препятствием. Гордо продолжают вести себя как обычно, но они также получают возможность переходить из заднего плана к переднему. Он появляется как препятствие в мини-игре Dedede's Drum Dash (и в Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe), а также в Kirby Fighters (и в Kirby Fighters Deluxe), где Лололо и Лалала таскают Гордо, а также король Дидиди бросает их. Гордо без шипов появляется как предмет. После броска, он вырастает и выпускает свои шипы, что делает его временным препятствием. Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Гордо появляется в этой игре, где он ведёт себя так же, как и раньше. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe и Super Kirby Clash Гордо появляется в этих играх как один из трёх единственных обычных врагов. Его выбрасывает Виспи Вудс в качестве атаки в квестах на Очень жёсткой сложности или выше. Kirby's Blowout Blast Гордо ведёт себя как обычно. Он часто появляется в Этапах EX как препятствие. Он, как и Большой Гордо и Шотзо, не относится к списку побеждённых врагов, т. к. его невозможно победить. Kirby Star Allies Гордо появляется в Kirby Star Allies, где он ведёт себя так же, как и в предыдущих играх Kirby. Параллел Вудс может выбрасывать Гордо из листвы, а также Параллельный Дидиди может использовать Бросок Гордо в качестве атаки. Также он может выкидывать Гордо вместе с кучками гнилых фруктов. В серии игр Super Smash Bros. thumb|[[Король Дидиди бросает Гордо в Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] Гордо появляется в Super Smash Bros. Brawl как часть одной из атак короля Дидиди. Иногда он может бросить Гордо вместо Уоддл Ди или Уоддл Ду во время атаки "Бросок Уоддл Ди". Гордо наносят намного больше урона, но они намного реже, чем два других врага. Гордо часто наскакивают в сторону противников. Гордо также появляются как часть Финального Удара короля Дидиди — "Армия Уоддл Ди", где множество Гордо появляются вместе с Уоддл Ди и Уоддл Ду. Гордо также появляется как наклейка и трофей в этой же игре. Наклейка использует его дизайн из Kirby: Squeak Squad. Она усиливает Атаки с броском на 5 и может быть использована только персонажами Kirby. Гордо также появляется в режиме Smash Run в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Он либо стоит на месте, либо движется вверх-вниз в проходных путях, являясь неуязвимым препятствием. И игроки, и враги получают урон от Гордо. Гордо также появляются в битве с Мастером Тенью при игре за короля Дидиди в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Хотя они полностью состоят из Роя, их глаза по-прежнему видимы. Гордо также появляется как атака короля Дидиди в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U и Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. В этих играх Дидиди всегда бросает Гордо вместо того, чтобы кидать их изредка. В Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Дидиди может засосать Гордо и выплюнуть их обратно, а Кирби может проглотить их, чтобы восстановить здоровье — оба эти действия невозможны в играх Kirby. Зрачки Гордо в Super Smash Bros. Ultimate заметно меньше, чем в других его появлениях. thumb|Битва с духом Гордо также появляется как основной дух щита продвинутого класса в Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Чтобы получить его, игрок должен победить команду невидимых королей Дидиди, которые постоянно используют Бросок Гордо. Его дух не даёт бойцам особых качеств. Связанные цитаты Этимология Имя Гордо предположительно образовано от слова "to gore", что означает "пронзать, проткнуть", что, собственно, и делает этот враг. Интересные факты * Капитан Стич, который представляет из себя большого Гордо, не является неуязвимым, когда у него отсутствуют шипы. Это может означать, что если Гордо потеряет свои шипы, то Кирби сможет победить его. Однако это невозможно подтвердить. * В некоторых играх Гордо могут быть уничтожены. В Kirby's Block Ball, Кирби может уничтожить Гордо при столкновении с ними. В Kirby: Squeak Squad, если Кирби со способностью "Магия" использует рулетку и остановится на 1UP'е, то Гордо на экране будут превращены в 1UP'ы. В Kirby Mass Attack, Холодный Рекс уничтожает любого Гордо, с которым он столкнётся. В Kirby's Return to Dream Land, третья форма Маголора и Душа Маголора призывают и бросают Гордо и Больших Гордо, которые взрываются при контакте с землёй. Также, в Kirby's Return to Dream Land, некоторых Гордо можно выбросить из этапа Супер-способностью, но это не уничтожает их. * Несмотря на то, что он неуязвим, в Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, если попытаться его ударить, покажется его полоса HP. * Хотя Гордо обычно не имеют ртов, обложка Kirby's Dream Land показывает Гордо имеющим маленький рот. * Гордо является одним из рисунков, которые Маляр на роликах рисует в Paint Panic. * Унибо — враг из Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, предположительно является отсылкой к Гордо. В этой игре, Унибо имеет спрайт, почти идентичный спрайту Гордо из Kirby's Dream Land. Унибо парит в воздухе подобно Гордо, а также ни Гордо, ни Унибо не могут быть побеждены. Kirby's Dream Land вышел во всех регионах мира за месяц до того, как Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins вышел в Японии. * Морской ёж — враг из The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, предположительно был основан на Гордо. Однако в отличии от Гордо, Морские ежи не являются неуязвимыми. * Гордо предположительно послужил прообразом для врага по имени Джик в The Subspace Emissary из Super Smash Bros. Brawl, т. к. они играют одну и ту же роль — неуязвимый и наносящий урон при контакте враг, летящий на месте или по назначенному пути. * Поскольку память Kirby's Dream Land была ограничена размером файла около 512 килобит,Source Gaming команда разработчиков использовала особые методы, чтобы сохранить память. Как пример, спрайт Гордо в игре был создан путём взятия его верхне-левого угла (четверть его тела) и разворота его три раза, чтобы создать полную форму. * В Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, монстр Тогейра слегка напоминает Гордо. * В Kirby Star Allies, Гордо появляется как один из символов на теле Конечной Бездны. Официальные изображения KDL_Gordo.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KPL_Gordo_artwork.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KSS_Gordo_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Gordo.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64_Gordo.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT_Gordo_artwork.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiD_Gordo_artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror GordoKAR.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KCC_Gordo_2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq_Gordo_artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Gordo.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA_Gordo.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KatRC_Gordo_artwork2.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_Sticker_108.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) K25_Gordo_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary Kirby_Café_group_artwork.png|''Kirby Café'' Orchestra_Gordo.png|Оркестр Kirby 25th Anniversary Orchestra_Gordo_2.png|Оркестр Kirby 25th Anniversary PPPTrain_Gordo_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train PPPTrain Waddle Dee with shovel artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train WaddleDeeWorker.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train K25th Twitter (113).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary (камео в виде украшения на рождественской ёлке) Галерея DL_Gordo.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Gordo.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' PL_Gordo.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' The 'Course Kirby.gif|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2_Gordo.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB Gordo GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Gordo.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) EE_Gordo.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Kirby3-1 1.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gordoart.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (рисунок Аделайн) Screenshot_(30).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT Gordo and Bronto Burt.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' NID_Gordo.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KAR_Gordo.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' AM_Gordo.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Gordo_Cold_Course.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' PaintedGordo.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Paint Panic) KSqSq_Gordo_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Gordo_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (трофей) SSU_Gordo.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KEY_Gordo.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Gordo_Mass_Attack.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' !Field_Frenzy_7.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Field Frenzy) SPE_Gordo.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KRtDL_Gordo.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Gordo_pic.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Gordo_bugs.jpg|Насекомый вариант Гордо. KTD_Gordo_item_2.jpg|Гордо-предмет в Kirby Fighters. KFZ_Gordo.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KFD_Gordo_enemy.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KFD_Lololo_and_Lalala.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' DDDD_Gordo.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' SSB3DS_Gordo.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Gordo_2.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Gordo_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (трофей) SSB3DS_Swarm_Gordo.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Рой) Vlcsnap-2014-04-09-03h10m13s4.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBU_Swarm_Gordo.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Рой) KatRC_Swept_Out_to_Sea_3.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Gordo_Balloon.jpg|Гордо поднимается на воздушном шарике. KatRC_Gordo_figurine_2.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (фигурка) KPR_Gordo_2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' TKCD_Gordo.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBlBl_Gordo.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KSA_Gordo.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' D037dzRVYAAqNib.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SSBUl_Spirit_46.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (дух) SKC_Gordo.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Спрайты и модели KDL_Gordo_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Gordo_sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Gordo_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (альтернативный окрас) KPL_Gordo_sprite.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDC_Gordo_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2_Gordo_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB_Gordo_sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' GordoKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KDL3_Gordo_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64_Gordo_sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT_Gordo_sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT_Gordo_sprite_2.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (альтернативный окрас) KSqSq_Gordo_sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KCC_Gordo_sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' SSBB_Gordo_sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (наклейка) KSSU_Gordo_sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA_Gordo_sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Gordo_sprite_2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Field Frenzy) KMA_Gordo_sprite_3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KTD_Gordo_model.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Sectra_Gordo.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Сектра Гордо) Примечания de:Gordow en:Gordo es:Gordo fr:Minérisson it:Bombospino ja:ゴルドー pl:Gordo zh:黑刺球 Категория:Враги Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Гордо Категория:Неуязвимые враги Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Land Категория:Враги в Kirby's Adventure Категория:Враги в Kirby's Pinball Land Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Course Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Land 2 Категория:Враги в Kirby's Block Ball Категория:Враги в Kirby Super Star Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Land 3 Категория:Враги в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Категория:Враги в Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Категория:Враги в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Враги в Kirby Air Ride Категория:Враги в Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Категория:Враги в Kirby: Canvas Curse Категория:Враги в Kirby: Squeak Squad Категория:Враги в Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Враги из Kirby's Epic Yarn Категория:Враги в Kirby Mass Attack Категория:Враги в Kirby's Return to Dream Land Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Категория:Враги в Kirby: Triple Deluxe Категория:Враги в Kirby Fighters Deluxe Категория:Враги в Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Категория:Враги в Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Категория:Враги в Kirby: Planet Robobot Категория:Враги в Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Категория:Враги в Kirby's Blowout Blast Категория:Враги в Kirby Star Allies Категория:Враги в Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Категория:Враги в Super Kirby Clash Категория:Персонажи серии Super Smash Bros. Категория:Предметы Категория:Предметы из Kirby Air Ride Категория:Предметы из Kirby Fighters Deluxe